One Love
by FoundAFeather
Summary: Brittany/Santana and Quinn/Rachel


"OW! Damn it Brittany!"

Santana was awoken by a hand smacking her in the face painfully, the worse possible way to wake up on a Saturday morning.

The girl whom the devil hand belonged to tossed over in bed, breathing loudly and still very much asleep. Santana growled irritably, rubbing her throbbing face and rolling out of bed clumsily with a loud,

_"THUMP!"_

"OW! Shit…" The barely-awake black-haired girl mumbled as her still some-what numb body hit the hard, unforgiving floor.

"I swear one day, I'm just going to wrap myself in freaking bubble wrap!" Santana snapped to herself quietly, picking her already-aching body off the ground with a slight groan.

The Latina glanced quickly at her still-sleeping girlfriend who was sprawled out on the bed. Brittany's blonde hair was sticking up in every possible direction, her long limbs splayed out awkwardly so she took up most of the mattress. Santana smiled to herself, warmth flooding her fingers and toes at the sight of her cute but still incredibly-sexy girlfriend's sleeping self.

"Britt…" Santana murmured, hopping back on the bed and sitting on her knees, her warm fingers lightly caressing Brittany's face.

The sweet blonde groaned slightly, her eyes slammed shut. She rolled over again; still sound asleep, almost whacking Santana in the face for a second time. Santana leaned down to kiss the pale-skinned girl's head, blowing golden hair off her lips as she bent closer to plant one on Brittany's balmy cheek.

"Babe, wake up," Santana whispered in a low voice, placing another tender kiss on Brittany, landing it on her shoulder that was covered by a soft, wool tee shirt.

"San?" Brittany gurgled sleepily; smiling weakly as Santana pulled aside the blonde's mass of hair and kissed her neck, accidently catching her teeth on pale skin. Brittany shivered rather than yelping in pain and Santana soothed the small bite mark with another kiss.

"Time to get up…?" Brittany mumbled, opening and closing her sleepy eyes, trying to focus her blurry sight.

"Mhmmm…" Santana murmured, pushing lightly on Brittany's shoulder so she lay on her back with Santana sitting at her side looking down at her.

"What time is it, San?" Brittany asked, smacking her lips and yawning hugely, her eyes closing again for a brief moment. Santana glanced over her shoulder, looking at the clock on the bedside table.

"It's only 11 o'clock. Sorry, I should have let you sleep a little longer. I didn't realize it was so early." Santana apologized, smoothing Brittany's crazy, golden hair with a hand, leaning down to kiss the girl's lips lightly.

"It's okay, Rachel and Quinn are supposed to be here at like…Any minute." Brittany said, inclining her head to see the clock too and breathing deeply.

"Ugh…Why does Rupaul have to come?" Santana groaned, the mention of the haunty, irritating girl's presence in her home putting a slight damper on her morning.

"Be nice, Santana. Besides, she and Quinn are dating now so we all have to try to get along." Brittany stated simply and rationally, leaning her chin upward so as to plant another gentle peck on Santana's pursed lips.

"And the thought of them together totally grosses me out! Seriously, I think I might puke now from all this talk of them." Santana grumbled and Brittany rolled her eyes but was unable to hide her small smile.

"Drama Queen," The blonde chuckled and Santana kissed her lips again, grinning as she did so.

"Smart-ass," Santana shot back, planting one, two, three more light kisses on Brittany's awaiting lips.

"Mmmm…I guess we _could_ just stay in bed all day. I could call Quinn and Rachel and-"Brittany started to say but Santana kissed her again, this time fully and richly, silencing the blonde in mid-sentence.

"God, I love you Britt." She murmured lovingly, caressing Brittany's cheek again as the girl smiled up at her.

But as soon as she managed to kiss her extremely smokin' hot girlfriend hungrily, getting a squeal out of the fair-skinned girl, Santana heard the sound of incisive knocking on her front door. The tanned girl growled dangerously, breaking off the kiss with Brittany with much disappointment and even more difficulty.

"I'm going to _strangle_ that stupid, annoying little-"

"Santana!" Brittany yelped, interrupting the black-haired girl's rant quickly, sitting up too fast so she almost knocked heads with her.

"Sorry," Brittany muttered apologetically and Santana glared at her, already in a grouchy mood.

"Cheer up, San. We're just going to watch a movie and eat dinner with them." The sweet blonde assured her, kissing the Latina's forehead giddily. Santana scowled, looking particularly pouty as she watched her girlfriend hop swiftly out of bed and hurry to the front door to greet Berry and Tubbers.

* * *

"What the hell is that?"

Santana had walked into her kitchen, glad of her parent's absence for the entire summer to visit extended family in Puerto Rico as she had the house all to herself. Though, she was feeling completely and utterly pissy. She had simultaneously thrown on a comfy pair of gray sweat pants and a raggedy tee shirt, not even bothering to look good for this dismal occasion. Rachel's head shot up, her brown eyes travelling down to Santana's messy attire with a bemused and quite taken-aback look on her face.

"Oh, Santana! I was wondering if you were even going to trouble yourself by getting out of bed at this break of day. And this," The short brunette indicated to the pan wrapped neatly in tin foil that Santana had just directed to.

"Is my vegan casserole. I thought perhaps you and Brittany might appreciate it and my little token of thoughtfulness; and by hook or by crook, achieve and form a steady friendship between the three of us. Quinn and I-"

"Alright Berry, your high-pitched, annoying voice is really starting to piss me off. I'd shut your mouth if I was you." Santana interrupted and to her misfortune, Quinn entered the room at the exact same time these words were spat from her mouth.

"Hey, back off Lopez!" Quinn snapped, glaring menacingly at Santana with an armful of fatty snacks that Coach Sylvester would surely murder them all for if she ever found out.

"Hey, I'll back off when you teach your _girlfriend_ how to can it!" Santana snarled but her angry, irritated mood diminished considerably as Brittany bounced into the room and kissed her cheerily on the cheek.

"Movie ideas anyone?" The blonde asked happily, not noticing the tense atmosphere of the room as Quinn clenched her fists and Rachel looked astonishingly surprised at the cheerleader defending her.

Santana fought back a round of cold laughter; Berry probably wasn't used to anyone especially Quinn, the head cheerleader, being nice to her even though they were now dating.

"Well I was thinking perhaps West Side Story or Mamma Mia." Rachel offered as a reply after a few awkward seconds of glaring silence.

"Uh, no. No fruity musicals or singing forest animals for me, thanks." Santana scoffed harshly and she felt Brittany lace her fingers through her's, a gentle and silent attempt to get Santana to behave.

"There are no singing forest creatures in either of those, though." Rachel said loudly after a slight pause. Santana sighed, already exasperated; Berry was impossible to reason with at all.

"Fine, fine. I don't care!" Santana grumbled, grabbing a large bag of cheese puffs out of Quinn's hands and stomping into the living room, dragging Brittany along with her.

"West Side Story it is then!" Rachel called, following the two girls into the living room, Quinn directly behind her. Santana did not protest.

The brown-eyed Latina had completely lost interest on the subject of what movie they would watch. All she_ really_ wanted to do was go back upstairs, throw Brittany roughly on the bed and block out the rest of the world for a little while. But not before duck-taping Rachel Berry's mouth shut and chucking her out the window.

Quinn dumped the mound of snacks on the coffee table as soon as she reached it, freeing her hands. Santana tossed down the bag of cheese puffs with a lazy smirk as Brittany detached her hand from Santana's grasp, the sweet dancer's long legs flexing as she walked over to one of the couches.

"Hey Rach, did you bring the popcorn?" The blonde head-Cheerio asked, picking through the load of snacks and noticing the absence of the token movie food. Rachel hesitated a second and then realization flooded her face.

"Yes but, somehow I managed to overlook it when we unloaded everything else, sorry. Though now that I think about it, I distinctly remember seeing it under the front seat of the car." The short girl said and Santana glowered at her fiercely.

"Britt and I will get it." She replied at once, longing for at least five minutes alone with her girlfriend. Brittany nodded furiously in agreement and hopped off the loveseat where she had been nestled quietly.

"Yeah, we'll be right back." The cute blonde added, winking at Santana and slipping nimbly around the coffee table to meet the brown-eyed girl on the other side.

"Did you leave anything else in the car, Berry?" Santana snapped, locking hands with Brittany as the girl skipped over to her. The short brunette shook her head, cuddling close to Quinn on the couch.

"Not to my recollection, no." Rachel said, nuzzling up against Quinn's neck as the blonde encircled her small body in her arms.

"What about you Tubbers? Leave anything in the car?" Santana asked in a bored voice and the head Cheerio glared at her, her face reddening in anger.

"Geez, don't get so worked up Momma Bear, you look like your going into labor again." Santana added, not waiting to hear Quinn's bitchy retort.

"C'mon Britt," The tanned girl said, pulling Brittany along with her as the tall blonde flashed both Quinn and Rachel _"I'm so sorry."_ looks.

"Santana, I told you to be nice!" The pale-haired girl said loudly, frustrated, as soon as the front door slammed behind them.

"I _am_ being nice Brittany. If I was going to be mean, I would have mentioned Rachel's hideous fashion sense or commented on how completely crappy Quinn's hair looks today." Santana said snarkly and quite matter-of-factly and Brittany glared at her.

"Please just try to be nice, for me?" The adorable blonde said a little incensed and her brow furrowed just enough for Santana to roll her eyes in defeat.

"Whatever. Maybe I wouldn't be so "mean" if Rachel Berry wasn't so infuriating." Santana grumbled, looking over at Brittany who had slipped off the front steps unnoticed to get the desired popcorn out of the car. She was digging under the seat before Santana had time to even blink. And _damn_, when did the tall blonde get so freaking fast? Santana did not even know because then, Brittany was rushing back over to her side in a friggin flash.

"She's honestly not that bad, San. Just…Try to tolerate her at the very least okay? Please." Brittany pleaded, not noticing Santana's shock at how quickly she had recovered the bag of delicious and absolutely _holy_ bag of sweet, sweet popcorn.

"Right, yeah. She seriously _is_ that bad for me, Britt." Santana pouted quietly, looking disgruntled and Brittany sighed simply in soft defeat.

"Like I said," Brittany swiped a slender finger to a piece of hair in her face, settling it neatly behind her ear in a flourish.

"Be. Nice." The dancer finished, placing a kiss on Santana's lips that sent the Latina's head absolutely whirling. Santana, immediately longing for more as soon as Brittany pulled away grinning, licked her lips and leaned her head in for a second taste.

"I love you, Britt." Santana murmured, silencing anything Brittany might say with another long, full kiss that was so rich and delicious, it made the black-haired girl's entire body tingle.

Brittany muttered something incoherantly as Santana slid her tongue along the blonde's lower lip, begging for the entrance she was granted not a moment later. And then, both of their tongues danced together: Santana sucking on Brittany's just enough to drive the other girl insane. Brittany uttered a low, predictable moan, dropping the bag of popcorn out of her hand so as to cling tightly onto Santana's hips with her fingers, heatidly pressing their bodies closer together.

"I really wish we hadn't gotten up at all today because you'd be _mine_ right now." Santana breathed into the kiss, though it came out more like a husky growl dripping with arousal. The brown-eyed girl's long, tan fingers tangled in Brittany's golden locks and the blonde's fingers tightened on Santana's side and she let out a small squeak.

"W-we coul-could be really fast during the movie, snea-sneak off to the bathroom..." Brittany suggested, her breath catching and her words tumbling out as Santana dragged her lips gruffly down to the girl's neck and nipped teasingly at the skin there. The tall dancer's fingers slithered longingly to Santana's pant zipper, pressing with unyielding force on the front-surface of the heated demin jeans. Santana inhaled loudly at the pressure of Brittany's palms on her lower body even though their skin was seperated by the devil pants.

_God,_ when did Brittany get so damn _acquainted_ with all of Santana's sweet spots?

It seemed like just yesterday they were probbing each other's bodies so curiously for the very first time with tender touches and light kisses.

Santana snapped back to reality as Brittany's moan awakened her back to her senses. The Latina's other hand had unconsciously dug into the blonde-haired girl's shoulder, her nails sinking in just enough.

"Okay," Santana replied shakily, resisting the urge to groan in protest as Brittany's lips detached themselves from her own.

"But we've got to do it soon, I don't think I can last long with Rachel and her blubbering mouth and Quinn acting like the totally-whipped bitch she is. I _need_ you, Britt. You're so fucking sexy." Santana said in a hoarse whisper, licking her pouty, red lips tauntingly.

Brittany blushed gratefully, grinning a small but proud smile and she ran her fingers from Santana hips down to the trembling girl's thighs roughly before removing her touch altogether.

"But you're way, way sexier, San." Brittany murmured, her head moving closer so their lips were centimeters apart.

Santana shuddered as the blonde's sweet, hot breath touched her skin. She craved for Brittany, she _wanted_ her, _needed_ her so badly. The Latina had to restrain herself that moment, her mind was screaming for her go back inside and wait but her body wanted...Differently.

"Mmmm...Not a chance, no one's hot like you, baby." Santana hissed, her lips so painfully close to Brittany's, it physically killed her not to kiss them right then and there.

Suddenly, the two girls so close to just stripping each other's clothes off and tackling one another to the lawn, heard a booming thud from inside of the house that echoed all around them. Santana jumped-she _jumped_ and shreeched quietly in surprise, quite alarmed at the sudden noise. Then, the tanned girl's eyes turned to thin, murderous slits and she snarled visciously.

"We leave them alone for half a fucking second..." Santana was grumbling loudly, turning from Brittany to the front door that she wrenched, or rather threw open, with all her strength.

Brittany, looking flustered and with arousal swimming in her glimmering, blue eyes, stooped down to grab the popcorn bag from the ground and scurried in after Santana, trying desperately to catch her breath.

"What the hell-"

Santana reentered the living room after storming through the doorway just in time to see the two girls, whom they had stupidly left alone, kissing fieracely on her couch, hands everywhere. The lamp that had formly inhabited the coffee table, had fallen victim to the erotic couple making out on the sofa without another thought except the taste of each other's tongues. Quinn, blonde hair touseled, messy and rather wild was straddling Rachel's small form, her fingers jammed down the girl's jeans. Rachel was moaning and groaning the most digusting words of approval and encouragement, her short fingers clenching on Quinn's lower back and her eyes slammed shut.

"Uh...Hate to interupt you kids but if you're going have sex right out in the open, a least _try_ to be discrete about it." Santana hollered from where she stood, frozen in place and with a bemused and slightly grossed-out expression on her face. Both the blonde and brunette girls kissing jumped apart so friggin fast, you would have thought the couch had been aflame.

"Talk about hypocrisy, always telling me and Britt we have sex too much." Santana smirked smugly, crossing her arms as Quinn and Rachel turned to face her, both looking horrified.

"What? You and Brittany jump each other's bones all the time in the Cheerio's locker room. Sorry that I don't applaud you everytime you bang each other in public without getting noticed by everyone else." Quinn remarked though the usually ever-so-composed girl was blushing a deep red. Santana smirked again.

"Yeah, but I don't go to _your _house and have sex on _your _couch when you turn your back for 5 freaking seconds." The Latina snarked, grinning evilly back at Quinn who did not even bother to challenge that statement. Rachel, who looked morified to the point of wetting herself, oddly enough was silent too.

"So you guys are for real, huh?" Santana asked after a moment of silence, still smirking derisively; feeling the utmost contentment that apparently, she was not the only one who could not control her desires very well no matter the inconvience.

Rachel looked quickly over at Quinn for directions, starled by the query, her brown eyes wide and her mouth agape questioningly. The head Cheerio offered the frantic brunette a small, wry smile which the girl returned shyly like they were in one some big secret no one else knew.

Santana instantly regretted asking the question in the first place, it's not like she even cared anyway.

Even with nothing in her stomach, Santana had to fight down a round of vomit. Those two were so...Ew.

"Uh...I guess, yeah." Rachel mumbled, still immensely pink in the face, her fingers fumbling with the hem of her shirt nervously.

Santana rolled her eyes, unable to think of anything to shoot back as this all-too-known thing was confessed. It was odd, usually she had no problem insulting Rachel Berry or even Quinn for that matter. And when she needed it most, a snarky comment completely failed her.

Story of her _fucking_ life...Sort of.

"What's going on?"

Brittany had entered the room just then, a big bowl of freshly-popped popcorn in her hands. Santana looked from Rachel to Quinn and smirked devilishly.

"Just Fabray with her hand down Berry's pants." The Latina said smugly, flashing Quinn and Rachel, who looked aghast this was brought up again, evil grins. Brittany looked flabbergasted, her big, blue eyes wide and her mouth agape as she stared in shock at Quinn and Rachel.

"Naughty! Right on Santana's nice couch too." The cute blonde mused though she gave both Fabray and Berry shining grins like they had just won the freaking Olympics or something.

"It's okay though. One time, me and Santana did it in Coach's office before she put in those really nice steam showers. Long story short," Brittany took a long breath and Santana knew it was too late to stop her, she was already on her way down _that road_.

"San managed to get most of her clothes on and went and told Coach before she could walk in and see me, that Karofsky was trying to pick a fight with one of the Cheerios."

"I remember that!" Rachel interjected loudly and suddenly, ignoring the menacing glare she got from Santana for interupting the blonde who looked rather confused that Rachel had cut in.

"She ran into the hall and cranked up that bullhorn before I could inform her that David had been absent the entire day. She was chanting his name and she was out for blood. You did a rather good job convincing her, Santana. Well done. Though, you could have been in serious trouble for lying to a member of the school faculty." Rachel chirped, applauding respectfully anyhow like a freak even as Quinn gave her a weird look and Santana raised her eyebrows at her snidely.

"Yeah, whatever, Treasure Trail. What else was I supposed to do? Let her push past me and walk in to see my girlfriend naked? I don't fucking think so." Santana snapped, picking at her nails calmly as Rachel fell silent and Quinn cleared her throat angerily.

Brittany said no more of the subject and neither did anyone else. But, the blonde dancer was still grinning like a completely-adorable idiot when she handed over the giant bowl of popcorn to a post-pregnet Quinn Fabray.

"So, uh...West Side Story. Yes, I-I've already put it in the DVD player." Rachel finally stuttered in a voice that was slightly hoarse and deeper than usual.

Santana could tell the short brunette was inwardly pleading with herself, as the girl glanced longingly at Quinn, who was shoving popcorn down her throat by the mounds, not to just tackle her and have her way with the head Cheerio right then and there. Santana knew that expression _quite_ well. She, herself, often wore it when Brittany was hopping out of the shower after a long, grueling day of Cheerio practice, dancer muscles flexing in the hot steam that floated all around her like an intoxicating cloud. Or when the tall blonde blinked teasingly through long, full lashes at Santana across the room during class. In fact, she even wore that hungry look when she watched Brittany jump swiftly on the loveseat, her fair but still slightly-tanned skin shining. The blonde looked 'round and caught Santana's eye and patted the seat next to her reserved solely for the Latina. The black-haired girl smiled at her girlfriend and Brittany grinned back that cute, remarkably-sexy smile without heisatation.

"This better be a _damn_ good movie, Berry. Or you're in charge of cleaning yours and Quinn's germs off my sofa." Santana said nonchalantly, padding over to Brittany on the couch and plopping down in the girl's lap.

Brittany's arms encased her without comment or question and the blonde burrowed her face in the crook of Santana's neck, licking her lips just enough for her tongue to graze Santana's flesh. The Latina hummed a note of pleasure for half a second, closing her eyes and she could feel Brittany's teeth brush against her collar as the girl grinned. Quinn glared at Santana for the retort though, her gaze was tamed and amused. Rachel was silent for a second, staring straight ahead of her as if she did not hear Santana's retort.

"I've yet to come across a single person who proudly states a clear and truthful dislike for this film." Rachel replied automatically and mechanically, twiddling her thumbs as Santana curled up with Brittany, grinning as the blonde whispered suggestive comments in her ear. Rachel frowned but Quinn patted her hand awkwardly, looking heisatant and removing her touch quickly after the brunette stared at her.

Santana could not help but notice that neither Quinn nor Rachel had scooted anywhere remotely closer to one another where they sat. The Latina figured the two were in that stage where they couldn't even touch each other's hands or snuggle without it leading to a hungry round of passionate sex. Santana smirked, unable to contain herself. Brittany, who was so used to this, did not bother asking questions when she gave her a sideways glance, eyes swimming with an unspoken knowledge. Santana dwelled and recounted the time, not too long ago, when she and Brittany couldn't physically get enough of each other.

Nothing much had changed since then and Santana did not mind one way or the other. Santana rather liked, even after quite some time, that look of pure longing Brittany rewarded her with as she stripped out of all her clothes late at night. The Latina loved that not only sexual but sensual, emotional need for Brittany; that unbreakable and uncontrollable pull.

"Yeah, we'll see." Santana grumbled, pressing Play on the remote, tossing it down on the coffee table so it was lost in the monsterous assortment of snacks. But when Santana felt Brittany's arms grip tighter around her, she found she really couldn't care less about the damn movie.

All Santana knew, or really cared about, was that Brittany's arms were warm and strong and they fitted securely around her so comfortably. It was enough for even Santana, who was probably the most stubborn person in Lima, to just want to give up any argument that came her way. Forget Rachel Jewnose Berry and her sniveling, blonde Quinn Fabray. Santana didn't give a damn about any of them, not one bit. Well, okay, she liked them well enough. But, she didn't care about them _nearly_ as much as the girl who was smoothing a balmy hand lovingly across her cheek and holding her body in a calming embrace. Brittany was...Well, that was just it. Santana was trying to figure out exactly what Brittany was. The Latina was absolutely torn. The beautiful Brittany S. Pierce was either a goddess or an angel, either role was seemingly fitting for such perfection.

And, _oh wow_, when did Santana become _such_ a whipped, romantic fool?

Santana chuckled to herself lightly, it was a low sound but loud enough for Brittany to hear it just the same. She smiled up against Santana's neck.

"What's so funny?" The blonde inquired softly, placing a delicate peck just below Santana's earlobe so tenderly, the world got fuzzy-_fuzzy_.

Seriously, Brittany Pierce was too damn amazing for her own good.

...And too damn cute...And funny, and...Santana really needed to stop this.

"Just thinking how stupid I was, telling you it was just sex and it meant nothing to me." Santana replied back breathlessly, grimacing slightly as she remembered those words springing UN-truthfully from her own lips not so long ago. Brittany remained silent for a moment, kissing a short line down the span of Santana's neck.

"That made me upset, San." Brittany finally whispered, letting her head fall a little so blonde hair invaded Santana's face in long, ticklish wisps.

"I know, Britt."

"So, why did you say it?" Brittany wondered in a small, child-like voice filled with curiousity and undoubtably, hurt. Santana took a deep breath. She was not even sure _she_ herself knew why she had said that, it hadn't been true and even then she had known it.

"I was scared."

"Like of the boogie monster?"

Santana chuckled at Brittany's words and turned her head sideways so her lips met with Brittany's flushed cheeks so warm beneath her kiss.

"No. Like...Scared of love, of how you made-_make_ me feel." Santana confessed in a tiny voice, feeling her face grow hot and her body tense on Brittany's lap. The cute dancer's little, tinkling laugh up against her skin made Santana want to actually get down on one knee right then and there. Brittany's laugh was like the freaking harp of Apollo or some shit like that; it was beautiful and amazing everytime Santana heard it.

And dang, _seriously?_

Next would come the weeping during stupid, romantic movies where actors confessed their undying love for each other.

Santana wiped at her eye suddenly, brushing away an eyelash and-_oh..._That was _so_ not a tear she felt of her finger, it couldn't have been_._

_Shit. _

"You're scared of love? But love makes you all warm and fuzzy on the inside." Brittany chirped good-heartidly and Santana grinned, placing her hands on Brittany's arms so as to pull the girl's arms tighter around her and bring their bodies closer together.

"I know, Brittany. I shouldn't have been scared." Santana murmured, hooking her finger's through Brittany's and bringing a slender hand up to her mouth to kiss warm skin.

"Love is good, everyone loves love. But it's okay to be scared sometimes. I get scared too."

"I know, Britt. But, I'm not scared anymore." Santana chuckled, tracing squiggles on Brittany's palm and gliding the pads of her fingertips over the blonde's knuckles so she giggled.

"Good, now neither am I."

* * *

TBC.

Review Please!


End file.
